Rain
by ezrangevine
Summary: Hujan menyimpan cerita tentang kita. Dia satu-satunya yang mengerti betapa aku merindukanmu, betapa aku mengharapkanmu kembali ke sisiku. Dan dia pula yang tahu seberapa besar inginku untuk merajut kisah denganmu. Di bawah naungan halte ketika langit menangis. Boleh aku mengharapmu? Oneshoot. RnR?


Candie Angevine

Proudly present

Rain © Candie Angevine

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

But this story is pure mine.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Hujan menyimpan cerita tentang kita. Dia satu-satunya yang mengerti betapa aku merindukanmu, betapa aku mengharapkanmu kembali ke sisiku. Dan dia pula yang tahu seberapa besar inginku untuk merajut kisah denganmu.

.

.

.

Aku masih bisa mengingat detail lengkap pertemuan pertama kita, seakan itu baru saja terjadi kemarin sore.

Saat itu aku mengikuti kegiatan klub melukis, kegiatan yang kembali aktif setelah liburan sekolah berakhir. Semua anggota membawa peralatan melukis mereka ke taman belakang sekolah, kemudian mulai bersiap menorehkan visi mereka ke dalam kanvas, termasuk aku. Aku bisa mengingat perdebatan batin yang kualami ketika kembali menyentuh kuas kala itu, dan aku menyukai sensasinya. Rasanya seperti kecanggungan dan rindu yang menggebu.

Setelah bermenit-menit membiasakan diri dengan kuas dalam genggaman, dan berhasil menemukan keyakinan untuk menorehkannya ke kanvas, sialnya hujan tiba-tiba turun. Tetes-tetes air itu jatuh tanpa peringatan. Dan gambaran yang dapat kuingat untuk selanjutnya adalah orang-orang yang berlarian membawa peralatan mereka. Kanvas-kanvas besar diselamatkan dari hujaman air, begitu juga dengan berbotol-botol cat, tumpukan kuas, dan sejenisnya. Selanjutnya Shimura- _senpai_ bersuara, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu berkata bahwa kami tidak bisa melanjutkan kegiatan klub hari ini. Dia bilang kegiatan hari ini tidak bisa dilakukan di dalam ruangan, dan aku tidak bisa menyanggahnya walaupun ia tidak memberikan alasan yang kuat. Maka ketika Shimura- _senpai_ mengakhiri kegiatan klub secara cuma-cuma, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Usai merapikan segala peralatan melukisku dan meletakkannya ke dalam ruang klub seperti anak-anak lain, ternyata hujan bertambah deras. Kebanyakan dari anak-anak itu bergegas pulang setelah merapikan barang mereka, entah karena mereka menyimpan payung di loker, kehadiran sosok penjemput, atau bahkan sekedar bermodalkan nekat. Tetapi sayangnya aku bernasib lain. Aku masih terjebak disini, di koridor ruangan klub yang kian larut terlihat kian menakutkan.

Aku menyeret langkahku meninggalkan koridor ini, menuju koridor pintu masuk yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan gerbang sekolah. Dan setelah menghabiskan cukup banya waktu untuk berjalan, nyatanya hujan tetap tak kunjung mereda. Sepasang netraku yang sewarna bulan tertancap pada gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar di bawah guyuran hujan. Dan dalam diam aku menimang-nimang keputusan. Aku bisa saja pulang saat ini, baik dengan bermodalkan nekat atau menelepon sepupuku supaya dia datang menjemputku kemari. Tapi mana yang lebih baik? Atau mungkin aku juga bisa menanti hujan hingga reda, namun sampai kapan?

Setelah pergulatan batin yang rasanya memakan waktu amat panjang, aku memutuskan untuk pulang bermodalkan nekat. Toh, halte bis tidak berjarak terlalu jauh dari sini. Lagipula, memangnya apa yang dapat terjadi dalam perjalanan singkatku menuju halte?

Jadi setelah memantapkan hati berkali-kali, akhirnya aku mulai bergerak. Kepalaku berlindung di balik tas yang kupegangi erat-erat, dan aku mulai berlari. Tetes-tetes air yang menerpa tubuhku terasa dingin dan menusuk bagaikan jarum-jarum mungil. Tetapi aku mengabaikannya. Fokusku hanya pada halte bis yang berada di ujung jalan. Namun semakin aku berlari, tetes-tetes air yang menghujam itu terasa semakin rapat, dan aku merasa seolah berjalan di atas angin. Rasanya menyenangkan. Berat namun menyenangkan. Dan aku menyukainya. Ini membuatku merasa seakan kembali di usia tujuh tahun, masih begitu polos dan bebas. Bahkan ketika aku sampai di halte dengan keadaan kuyup, nyatanya aku tidak menyesali keputusan ini. Aku malah merasa kehilangan. Mungkin hujan kali ini punya sesuatu yang lain, pikirku simpel.

Halte yang menjadi tempatku berlindung amat sepi, hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang duduk bersandar di sisi yang bersebrangan denganku. Nampaknya dia tertidur, telinganya tersumbat sepasang _earphone_ , matanya terpejam, dan wajahnya kelihatan damai, jelas tidak terganggu dengan suara air yang jatuh berlomba-lomba.

"Hujannya turun mendadak, ya?" suara bariton yang terdengar sedikit parau itu terlontar dari bibir si pemuda yang mulanya kukira tengah berada di alam mimpi. Agaknya suara itu mengagetkanku, tetapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Alih-alih melalukan hal itu, aku malah mengalihkan pandanganku dengan kikuk. Rasanya ada setitik kegelisahan bila pemuda itu menyadari tatapanku untuknya sebelum ini.

Setelah sepersekian detik berlalu, dengan bibir yang masih terkatup rapat, diam-diam aku kembali memusatkan atensi padanya melalui ekor mata. Dia menarik sepasang _earphone_ nya hingga terlepas, mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang ternyata bermanik sewarna jelaga, kemudian merenggangkan tubuh jangkungnya yang baru kusadari mengenakan seragam sekolah asalku.

"Kita pasti bernasib sama." Tuturnya kalem. Sepasang matanya beralih tenang ke arahku, membuatku sedikit-banyak salah tingkah karenanya.

"Iya." Sepatah kata itu lolos dengan mudahnya. Padahal semula aku hanya berencana untuk menyahuti perkataannya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Tetapi ternyata suara baritonnya mampu menghipnotisku lebih dari yang kukira.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, suara hujan mengambil alih. Kami tidak lagi bercakap-cakap dan tampak larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang nampaknya cuma menerpaku seorang, aku memutuskan untuk beralih ke tengah halte. Hujan mengguyur semakin deras, dan angin yang bertiup kencang membuat tubuhku menggigil. Maka kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mengibaskan pakaianku hingga tetes-tetes air berjatuhan, lalu merengkuh diri sendiri dengan harapan mendapat sedikit kehangatan. Tetapi agaknya melakukan hal itu membuatku terkesan aneh, jelas terlihat dari cara si pemuda raven yang memandangku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Jadi selanjutnya aku menghentikan aksi tersebut, dan lebih memilih untuk menggosokan kedua telapak tanganku berlainan arah demi mendapat kehangatan yang lain.

"Gunakan ini untuk mengeringkan pakaianmu." lagi-lagi si pemuda bersuara dengan tiba-tiba, dan setelah itu aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tersampir di kepalaku, menutupi sebagian pandanganku.

Ketika aku meraih benda hangat itu dan menggulirkan manik ke arah si pemuda, yang kudapatkan adalah momen yang membuat hati meleleh. Dia berdiri dalam radius kurang dari satu meter di sisiku, mengeratkan tasnya sambil menyibakkan helaian ravennya yang menentang gravitasi dengan gestur tenang. Sementara sepasang netranya terfokus ke arahku, garis bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum, dan ada seberkas rona merah jambu pada kedua pipinya.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan pun yang kau mau—atau bahkan tidak sama sekali." Dia menambahkan kalimat itu sebelum aku sempat bertutur sepatah kata pun. Dan bibirnya lagi-lagi mengulas senyuman yang kelihatan kontras pada garis wajahnya yang disiratkan garis-garis arogansi. "Aku pergi."

Tubuhku sedikit-banyak terhenyak ketika mendengar dua kata terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir tipis si pemuda. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin menahannya lebih lama lagi—mungkin seperti sebuah ucapan terima kasih atau sekedar nama untuk menghubungkan kami berdua. Tetapi dia terlanjur pergi. Pemuda raven itu turun dari halte dan berlari menyebrangi jalan, kemudian dia menghilang ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang kelihatan seperti bayangan di tengah hujan. Ah, jemputannya telah datang. Dan dia meninggalkanku sendirian di halte kosong ini.

Aku mendesah pelan, memandangi rintik hujan yang tak kunjung mereda dengan putus asa. Kemudian tersadar, ada sesuatu dalam genggamanku, sesuatu yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan si pemuda raven. Dan sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kaus olah raga. Kaus itu tampak bersih, seakan-akan belum digunakan sama sekali, tetapi ada wangi maskulin yang menguar dari sana. Samar-samar tercium seperti citrus. Lalu aku tersenyum. Bukan karena harum citrus yang menyenangkan untuk dihirup, tetapi karena sebuah bordir hitam yang melekat pada bagian dada kiri sang kaus.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Setidaknya, si pemuda raven itu meninggalkan sedikit petunjuk yang bisa menghubungkan kami. Dia seolah berusaha menunjukan jalan dengan remah-remah roti sebagai pemandu. Dan aku akan mengikutinya.

Iya, aku mengikutinya. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Tetapi aku masih belum menemukannya. Aku masih belum bisa menemukan sosokmu. Iya, kan, Sasuke- _kun_? Dan sedikit-banyak aku berharap, hujan di lain waktu bisa mempertemukan kita lagi.

Di bawah naungan halte ketika langit menangis. Boleh aku mengharapmu?

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Ezra_


End file.
